Before Seeing the Dawn
by thycuteness
Summary: The core 5: Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley and Brooke are back in Tree Hill after 5 years. A lot of things happened, changed. But feelings and hope renewed. dreams reached, challenges heated up
1. Chapter 1

After 5 years at river court... (scene at night)

Voice over by Peyton Sawyer: Lucas Scott once wrote... "there is a certain point in life where you have to get back to the place where you left your heart. Some may never find this place again, some forgotten. Some may never want to go back because of denial. But some of them, just listens to their heart.. and before you know it, you are back home"

Peyton was looking through the high seas, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe

Lucas walking from the back of Peyton as he goes near her and smiles

Lucas: Hey, that's my book you got there..

Peyton: she opened her eyes and smiled. then she turned around and hugged lucas Luke!!!

Lucas: (hugs Peyton back) it's been like forever

Peyton: Yeah.

Lucas: I missed you Peyton Sawyer

Peyton: Really? I mean you should giggles I missed you too Lucas Scott

Lucas: (grabs peyton's hand) Let me take you for a walk...So, how's your career been doing? (voice fading)

At Nathan and Haley's house:

door bell ring

Haley: (playing with 5 year-old james Nathan..)

Nathan: I got it..

opens the door

Brooke: Hey you!

Nathan: Brooke! (hugs Brooke )it's nice to see you

Brooke: I'm so flattered that you missed me well so did I laughs

Haley: Hey Brooke! (hugs Brooke)

Brooke: hey tutor mom.. gasps is that my james lucas scott? come here sweetheart.. god mother brooke, has something for you

Nathan puts his arms around Haley as they look at Brooke and their son

Haley: It's good to be home

Nathan: It is (smiles and kisses haley's forehead)

cellphone rings On the phone

Brooke: Chase! you coming..

Chase: I'm sorry Brooke. I don't think I can make it.

Brooke: Why? is everything ok?

Chase: everything is fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..

Brooke: Ok

Chase: Hey, hey.. listen to me. Enjoy this night with your friends. I'll make it up to you. I promise

Brooke: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then

Chase: i love you

Brooke: I love you too

Back at rivercourt...

Lucas: Seriously, you are producing the foo fighters' next album?

Peyton: I know! it's like a dream..

Lucas: goes in front of Peyton and looks at her seriously i told you.. you were destined for greatness

Peyton: stops and looks at his eyes then started whispering speaking of greatness, how is your 3rd book doing? the first 2 were best-sellers

Lucas: smiles (it's still being written)

Peyton: Really? What is it about?

Lucas: It depends.. will you marry me?

Peyton: what?

colorful lights turned on. Lucas and Peyton was in the middle of a huge heart surrounded by lights

Peyton: Lucas--

Lucas: I've been waiting for this moment. I am pretty much sure that I love you.. and I want to grow old with you. And I want to have a family with you. You and Me... (hold Peyton's hand and the other hand with a ring) as husband and wife. Will you marry me Peyton Sawyer?

Peyton: (her eyes got teary) Yes, I will marry you Lucas Scott

Lucas puts the ring on Peyton's finger

Lucas kissed Peyton and peyton responded back

in the car..

Mouth: Hey Bevin, can't we go a little faster? We're going to be late.. Brooke is already at Nathan's and Lucas and Peyton is on their way

Rachel: Relax Mouth. We are gonna get there soon. let's cuddle up in meanwhile

Mouth: I would love that Rach.

Skills: are we lost Ma?

Bevin: Of course not. just one more turn to the left.. and turns the car to the left and it was a dead end

Everyone looked at each other

Rachel: C'mon bev.. I'll drive

At Karen's house

Lily: Mommy, look at my drawing.. (shows Karen a picture of a family)

Karen: (carries lily into her lap) that is a nice drawing sweetheart

Lily: I wish Daddy was here

Karen: (hugs lily tight)

Lily: Where is daddy, mommy

Karen: (gets the picture of her and keith) he's always with us lily. he is watching over us. Now why don't you go and play and I will bake you some cupcakes

Lily: Yay!!! thank you mommy

Karen: (in a small voice) In the right time, you will know

Back at Nathan's house..

doorbell rings and haley opens the door

Haley: Lucas! Peyton!

Lucas: Hi Hales (hugs haley)

Peyton: (hugs Haley) it's great to see you again Haley

Haley: You too Peyton

James: Uncle Lucas, come play with me

Lucas: H-heey there kiddo! (james grabs lucas' hands)

Nathan: Peyton..! (goes near Peyton and hugged her)

Peyton: Hey buddy! look at you.. So has brooke arrive yet? She told me she would go first

Nathan: Yeah she's in the room i think

doorbell rings again

Haley: I got it

Rachel, Mouth, Skills and Bevin: We're here!!!

Haley: Guys! what took you so long? come on in

Brooke: walking from the room Hey! everyone's here.

Mouth: Hey Brooke

Brooke: Hi Mouth! The last time I remember was the time you stole a kiss from me

Mouth: Hehe yeah. I'm not sorry though. I always wanted to do that

Rachel: It's nice to see you again bitch. Look at you, you still look like a slut

Brooke: And you still smell like a whore! Come here you skank giggles

Rachel and Brooke hugged

So there was eating, drinking, reminiscing and other reunion stuff and a few minutes later..

doorbell rings again

Haley: Peyton, can you get the door please

Peyton: yeah.

Peyton opens the door then..

Peyton: Jake?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Jenny standing by the door

Peyton: Jake!

Jenny: Mommy?

Peyton: (her eyes started to become teary) Oh my God, Jenny! went down and carried jenny up

Haley: who is it Pey--- Jake?!

Jake: Am I welcome here?

Haley: (hugs jake and smiled) of course. you are more than welcome. come in

Peyton was carrying jenny

Haley: Look who's here!

Nathan: Jagielski! (gives him a man hug and tap at the back)

Lucas: Hey man! it's been a long time (shakes hand)

everyone hugged him one by one

Jake: Yes. Life has been pretty tough back then. So, I heard you were all coming back to tree hill and i decided to pass by and see you guys. If it's cool with you

Lucas: Sure. Wait.. pass by? your not staying here for good?

Jake: I don't think so. I'll be getting out of town in a couple of weeks. Who's is that kid?

Nathan: It's mine laughs

Jake: smiles handsome kid. Maybe he could play with jenny sometimes looks back and looked at Peyton and Jenny

Nathan: Oh wait. You and Luke talk. I'll grab some beer

Jake: Luke, how's it going with Peyton? You're together right?

Lucas: Even more.

Jake: what do you mean?

Lucas: (whispered in a low voice) i asked her to marry me

Jake: (tries to smile) that's cool man. congratulations. Did she say yes?

Lucas: Oh yeah! thanks

Meanwhile..

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer, are you up for some party?

Peyton: looks at jake and lucas oh--yeah--sure!

Brooke: Peyton, what's wrong? looks at jake and lucas oh no! no no... you still love him don't you?

Peyton: What?! no.. Brooke. I'm with Lucas. i love Lucas

Brooke: But you still have something for him?

Peyton: I just--I just missed him. And seeing him makes me--

Brooke: Confused?

Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: I'm sorry

Peyton: Seeing him just makes me happy. There's nothing wrong with that

Brooke: Then go talk to him. Lucas will understand hold peyton's hand

Brooke: What's this? looks at peyton's ring and gasped, smiles you have got to be kidding me! You and Luke are engaged?

Peyton: (in a low voice) Brooke! This isn't the right time to announce it

Brooke: Hmm, and when were you planning to tell me?

Peyton: Just soon before you found out first!

Brooke: giggles okay. Tell me the details later

Inside the bedroom

Nathan was changing and Haley walks in

Haley: (giggles) What happened to you?

Nathan: Oh, it's james. he made pee on my shirt

Haley: Didn't you put his diapers?

Nathan: He made pee, while i was changing his diapers smiled

Haley: laughs

Nathan: You look amazing tonight.

Haley: Really? Just tonight? (grabs Nathan)

Nathan: Everyday and everynight

Nathan and Haley kissed

Nathan: Let's stay in here for awhile

Haley: How about james?

Nathan: He's playing with skills started kissing Haley

Outside in the terrace..

Peyton: Hey...

Jake: H-hey.. where's jenny?

Peyton: with James and Skills

Jake: How are you, Peyton?

Peyton: I'm doing great. I just got a job as producer of the next foo fighters' album and i'm planning to put up a music store

Jake: Living your dream. That's great

Peyton: Yeah. how about you?

Jake: I do part time as a singer and full time as a music teacher

Peyton: Wow! That's great

Jake: I missed you..

Peyton hugs Jake and took a deep breathe

Peyton: I missed you so much

Jake: you and Lucas are looking pretty awesome. especially with that ring

Peyton: laughs wha-- he told you?

Jake: Yeah.

Jake: You know, I'll always have feelings for you Peyton. But you belong with Lucas and I'm happy to see you happy

Peyton: Jake, someday you will find someone--

Jake: I already did..

Peyton: Oh yeah? who is it?

Jake: You

Peyton: Jake...

Jake: It will always be you, Peyton. But I'm not asking you to love me back. And I promise you, i will find someone else. But not to replace you because you will always be in my heart

Peyton: There is someone else out there. You'll see

Jake: Yes, I hope. Congratulations by the way

Peyton: Thanks

Jake hugged Peyton and Lucas saw them from inside the apartment

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day...

(Nathan looking at Haley while sleeping then Haley wakes up)

Haley: (in a low voice) hey

Nathan: Hey. Sleepy head

Haley: What time is it?

Nathan: 8 o'clock

Haley:(stood up quickly) oh my god! I'm late!

Nathan: Relax Hales. It's Saturday. There are no classes on Saturday.

Haley: I have tutor class.

Nathan: I thought you said we were going to the park with James

Haley:(holds her hair) Oh I'm sorry Nathan. It's just that-- I forgot. Maybe next Saturday?

Nathan: How about tomorrow?

Haley: I promised to help Karen out. Sorry. I got to go(kisses Nathan)

Nathan: (to himself) Sure. There's always next Saturday

Haley to James: Bye sweetheart

James: Bye mommy

Nathan: I guess it's just you and me again buddy. Wanna play ball?

James:(nods his head)

Peyton's Room

(phone rings)

Peyton: Brooke... Okay. Be right there

At the Mall:

Brooke: Peyton! You're here!

Peyton: I'm here! (giggles then looks behind Brooke) Chase?

(Chase doing hand signals. Trying to say: keep quiet.)

Brooke: Hmm? He's suppose to arrive later this afterno--

(Chase grabs Brooke's purse as if he was a snatcher. Brooke was shocked)

Brooke: jack! turns around then gasps Chase!!! (hugs Chase and Chase kisses Brooke) I thought you were-- How did you know I'm here?

Chase: I know you Brooke Davis... and besides this is your store(laughs) Hi Peyton

Peyton: Hey

**Peyton's phone rings**

Peyton: Brooke, I'm sorry. I got a call from Lucas. I need to go now

Brooke: Is it that necessary to leave me?

Chase: Hey, I'm here now.

Peyton: I'll make it up to you Brooke. I promise

Brooke: Okay

At a restaurant:

Peyton arrives and sees Lucas. Lucas stood up and offer Peyton a seat

Lucas: Did I disturb you and Brooke?

Peyton: Not really. Don't worry she's got company anyways

Lucas squints

Peyton: Chase is back

Lucas: Oh, that's great

Peyton: It's great to see everyone back

Lucas: Yeah... Including Jake

Peyton smiles at Lucas and holds his hand on top of the table.

Peyton: Are you jealous?

Lucas: Do I have to be?

Peyton: No. I'm just happy he's here. But nothing else... I love you, you know that.

Lucas: I love you more than you love me

Peyton: Oh yeah?

Lucas: Wanna bet?

Lucas gives Peyton a nice, gentle, sweet kiss

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan carries James on his lap "Come on James! You and me... we're going to the park".

"What about mommy, daddy?" James Asked.

"Mommy is working James" Nathan answers while they walk into the car.

"She's always working" says James

Nathan looked at James and put on his seatbelt

At the park:

"Daddy, I want one of those" points to something

"Which one baby?"

"That one" points to the gut selling balloons

"Okay I'll buy you a balloon son. Just stand behind me"

A billboard caught James attention just about 10 meters away from the guy selling balloons. Nathan didn't notice that James was gone and before he was about to ask "Which color do you like Ja--" he looked back and James wasn't there. "James?" he started running and shouting "James, where are you??"

Nathan looked for him for about five minutes and he thought of calling Haley but he knew Haley would freak out. After another five minutes. He sat down and hold his head. He heard a voice "Daddy! Daddy!"

"James?" he stood up and in a small distance, he saw James holding a guy's hand. He can't see the guy clearly yet. Thus it was Lucas.

James ran and hugged Nathan. Nathan carried James "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lucas interrupted "I saw him standing by an ice cream store and I didn't see you around so I bought him one and started looking for you."

Nathan thanks Lucas "thanks men! What were you doing here?"

"I was suppose to meet Whitey but change plans and I just stopped by to breathe fresh air. Where's Haley?" Lucas asked

"Tutoring" Nathan answered

"Oh!' Lucas said "She'd freak out if she finds out"

Nathan to James "Don't do this again James"

"Yes daddy"

Peyton calls Lucas on his phone "Hey baby!" Lucas answers.

"Will you stop by at the house? I need you to help me with something" Peyton said

"Okay, Be right there" says Lucas

"I got to go" Lucas said to Nathan

"Thanks again Lucas"

"You behave little boy and stay with daddy, okay?" Lucas tells James

James nods his head and waves goodbye to Lucas

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

At Peyton's House:

Peyton was busy painting her wall with new shades of red. Like always, her door was unlocked so Lucas went in without her knowing. Peyton heard the sound of her door opening and she was a bit terrified.

"No, it's nothing Peyton" she said to herself and started painting again

footsteps got louder. Lucas went inside her room and hold her hips quick and gently as if he was going to tickle her. Peyton was shocked and she turned back with her paintbrush then accidentally hit Lucas shirt with it.

"Whoa!" Lucas responded "Easy there sweetie!" he went closer to Peyton and whispered "You don't want to get dirty this early, don't you?"

Lucas started pressing his lips to hers and Lucas smiled after. He sat down on the bed and said "Peyton Sawyer" he teased "You haven't change a bit"

"Oh yeah? Why is that so?" Peyton asked while she started painting again.

"Your door is always left unlock" Lucas answered teasingly.

Peyton looked back holding the paint brush "Do you want your shirt to get all red?" she answered back teasingly.

Lucas stood up and answered "What's in it for me?" and went near Peyton. They both giggled

Peyton and Lucas wasn't painting. They were playing! With the paint of course. They had fun teasing and running around and before they knew it, they finished painting the room.

After an hour...

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the floor. Looking around the walls they painted

"It's pretty messy" Lucas said.

"It was worth it" Peyton said.

They kissed and Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"I need to go home and change" Lucas told Peyton.

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course!" They started walking out and into the car.

"Make sure you locked your door" Lucas teased again.

Peyton smiled and said "Yes, Dad"

They went in the car and drove to Lucas' house.

They were giggling until they reached the door and saw a letter on the floor.

"Who is it from?" Peyton asked

Lucas flipped the letter and opened the door with his keys. "It's from Dan"

They both went inside.

"Might as well burn it!" Lucas said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Peyton replied.

Lucas looked back and asked "Why not?"

Peyton paused and said "Remember the letter you gave to me and Brooke before you left town before?" she paused again. "You knew that we didn't read it. Instead, we burned it."

Lucas looked at Peyton.

"Sometimes, I wonder what was in it. But I try to forget it because it caused us a lot of pain. Still, I know that there was something in that letter that tells me we should have read it" Peyton said

"Do you still want to know?" Lucas asked

Peyton looked down and raised her left eyebrow.

"Come with me" Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and they started heading the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Voice over: Gaston Bachelard once wrote...

"Nothing is forgotten in the processes of idealization. Reveries of idealization develop, not by letting oneself be taken in by memories, but by constantly dreaming the values of a being whom one would love. And that is the way a great dreamer dreams his double. His magnified double sustains him."

"Where are we going?" Peyton asked Lucas while they were running.

"Down memory lane" Lucas shouted while his heart beating fast from running

Lucas took Peyton to the place where him and Haley used to keep secrets and stuffs like that when they were younger. (Remember back in season 2 and 3 where Haley and Lucas used to keep their predictions behind a brick? This is the place)

Lucas had a flashback and it was like this:

"I'm screwed up Hales. I've been a real ass" Lucas said.

"You bet you did. But you're still my best friend Luke. But it doesn't mean I'm on your side on this one" Haley lecturing Lucas. "You have to apologize. Most especially to Brooke who is hurting so much"

"But how?" Lucas asked "Neither of them would listen to me"

Haley sighed and said "I don't know Luke. You have to figure this out soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Haley left.

"I'm afraid there is no tomorrow for me here in tree hill Hales" Lucas said to himself.

He started writing a prediction. "This year, Peyton, Brooke and I would be friends"

he threw the pen and hold his head. "What am I thinking. That'll never come true"

He stood up and picked up the pen. He started writing a draft letter.

He thought it was the only way to tell Peyton and Brooke how he feels. And a way of saying Goodbye.

He wrote another one on a clean sheet of paper. He kept the draft inside the prediction box. He was thinking that maybe someday, that letter would make them forgive him. But a part of him said that he should let it go.

End of flashback.

"Luke, what are we doing here?" Peyton asked.

"This is where me and Haley keep our predictions every year" Lucas said "Lucky for you, if you still want to know what's in the letter you burned, I have a draft"

Peyton ran to Lucas and smiled "Seriously?"

"Yup"

"I don't wanna read it" Peyton said

Lucas squinted and said "Then might as well burn it too--"

"No!" Peyton tried to grab the letter.

She stared at the folded paper. "Oh! What the hell.." and she started opening it.

Lucas touched Peyton's hand before she opened it fully and said "What's past is past" he paused and said "I love you Peyton"

Peyton smiled and opened it

The letter goes:

"_I know I've been a real jackass these days. I don't know what was happening to me. It was just all happening so fast and my emotions was all rumbled up. I was hurting and I didn't know that it would cause me to hurt others too. Most especially to both of you. I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry that I ruined your friendship. I'm sorry that i ruined everything._

_Someone once said 'forgiveness is not the misguided act of condoning irresponsible, hurtful behavior. Nor is it a superficial turning of the other cheek that leaves us feeling victimized and martyred. Rather it is the finishing of old business that allows us to experience the present, free of contamination from the past'_

_Brooke:_

_Of all you I hurt the most. I'm sorry if I tore your heart apart. You are an amazing girl and I know you deserve more than a cheating ass like me. I'm sorry if it didn't work out well. I want you to know that you are special to me. And I guess always will be. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry._

_Peyton:_

_If loving you was wrong, then maybe that's why God made people imperfect. Call me anything you like because I won't give it back for the world. I'm sorry I got between you and your best friend. You will always be in my heart._

_I guess this is a goodbye. I hope you girls forgive me. I don't belong here in Tree Hill._

_Lucas."_

Peyton's tears started dropping...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

When Peyton started crying, Lucas had a worried face and he went near her. He hugged him tight and asked "Baby, what's wrong?"

Peyton wiped her tears said "It reminded me of how much it hurts to let you go. I don't want that to happen again"

"It won't. I promise" Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead.

The next day at t Brooke's store labeled "Hoes over Bros":

Brooke was pretty busy. She got phone calls here and there.

"Yes. I'm working on it" she answered her first phone.

"I'll deliver it by tomorrow" puts down the second phone.

"I know! It's on the way" while she picked up the third phone.

Her cellphone rang with an unknown number and she answered it "Hello?"

"I would like to order a dozen box of hugs and a million box of kisses please?" the voice on phone went like that.

"Chase?" she sat down and slouch on her comfy chair "Thank God it's you!"

"How did you know it's me?" Chase asked.

"Because you are the first person who called without yelling" Brooke answered. "I'm so tired!"

"Oh sweetie! That's okay. So you have any plans tonight?" Chase asked.

"I have to finish my work. I'm sorry"

"Then I'll just stop by then?" Chase said.

"Yeah sure. Maybe you can help me out." another phone rings "Got to go now. Bye"

"I love--" before he finished his sentence Brooke put down the phone. He paused and smiled. Before he kept his phone, it rang again.

"I love you too. Bye" Brooke said quickly.

Chase started walking and smiling.

Another Scene: At school where Haley works:

Nathan knocked on the door holding James' hands

"Okay children. Why don't we go and grab some crayons and coloring books?" Haley told her pupils.

They all shouted for joy and give a big "yay!" as Haley went to the door into Nathan and James. She carried and kissed James and he looked at Nathan. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

James was hiding something from his back and so was Nathan. James put it out and said "Happy Birthday Mommy!"

"Wow! Did you drew this Jamie? Is it for me? Haley replied happily. James nodded and looked up to his dad. Nathan hand in a bouquet of purple flowers with a letter attached. "Always and Forever"

"Happy Birthday Hales" Nathan said. "Thanks"Haley said in a low voice. Haley and Nathan kissed. James giggled. Haley looked at James drawing. It was his whole family. Nathan and him playing basketball and from a distance, his mom by the door saying "work". On the lower part, it's "Hapy Birtdey Mom"

Haley's face turned sad and looked at James. She hugged him tightly and looked at Nathan.

After classes and another extra 2 hours writing lesson plans:

"Mrs. Scott I need you to substitute for Ms. Spencer's night class this evening" the principal told Haley.

"I'm sorry Sir but I've got family obligations too and I promised my son--" before Haley can finish what she was about to say...

"Go" the principal said. "Excuse me?" Haley smiled. "Go to your family. I thought you would never ask Ms. Haley. You have spent extra time at work. I didn't stop you because I want you to realize for yourself"

Haley was so happy and she was smiling "Thank you so much Sir" and she stood up and went to the door and looked back. The principal nodded.

And she run through the hall and to started heading home.

At the apartment:

"Is she coming?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at the clock and sighed "She will be."

They prepared a surprise party for Haley. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Mouth, even Rachel and the rest were present. Brooke and Chase were on their way. Chase told Brooke about Haley's surprise party so Brooke's store closed early than the usual. But Haley was late. So they were thinking twice of not to proceed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
